The Good, The Bad, and The Vampire life
by babyvamp4190
Summary: twins that go to cross academy who are they? and what do they want? why are they here?


Note: still learning how to use the website im new and its my 1st fanfic plz excuse the mistakes. And i dont own any of the ideas thats i borrowed the authors do sry this is really short the other chapters will be longer

**The Good the Bad and the Vampire life **

"**Well, well what do we have here a couple of low lives it seems good I could have some fun this." The shadowed figure said. My friend and I looked for the voice but before I could see the figure clearly it was gone. Both of us have been hearing that voice for a while now we don't like it much then again who would.**

_Flashback_

_It was raining dark and cold as always, she was due to have her babies today if she could get to a safe enough place. To give them over to the only person in the world that she would ever trust to take care of her children her beloved sister. She couldn't take care of her children right now herself, she had too many things after her. She could only keep them safe this way she promised herself she will come back to explain everything to them, when it comes time that they enter this world but not now. They don't have to live this not until they are old enough. She had two beautiful babies one boy and one girl and she left them there with her sister that cold, dark November night it wasn't snowing yet. She walked out with a single tear for what she had to do she knew it would be hell but she also knew why she had to, it was so they could live and be safe. _

_End Flashback_

**16years later…………..**

"**Sebastian!! Damn you I can't believe you're going to make us late again. BOY GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!!" Arianna screamed from downstairs.**

"**I'm coming down little sister I've been ready since 6 don't yell at me for make us late this time. It's your fault" Sebastian said while calmly coming down the huge staircase.**

"**Fine whatever my fault lets go can I drive this time you drove last week I wanna drive this week plewwwwwwwwse brother." I asked usually begging works with my brother I got to him this time. Yayay I got to drive woooohooo I'll admit it I'm a speed demon but who can't be a speed demon in a midnight black convertible. Ok my aunt is loaded with money we don't know why or what she does to make so much money but for our 16****th**** birthday she got both me and my brother convertibles pretty nice aunt huh. We know not to ask about any family members or worst of all bring up our mother in front of her we don't understand why but it upsets her so we just keep it between us. "Brother do you understand why auntie sent us to a new school and why one where we have to stay I don't like the idea of staying at school."**

"**She's going off to someplace for something important besides it's the best place here at least we are in the same country this time remember when she forgot to tell us that she was going to England for two weeks."**

"**Hehe, yeah I do remember that it was funny and when she got back we were allowed to pick out whatever we wanted to have and she got us it wow that was insane. Ok question for you do you know anything about this school? Brother."**

"**Only that it's very big and old style with everything and it has a night class for the gifted kids so we know you're not going into that class I am though dear auntie thought that it would be good for me and more challenging classes I have to admit they look like they are going to be challenging." He tried to break that news to me easily but it didn't work my dear auntie separated us for school she said we were getting to close and not meeting new people that woman is so difficult sometimes.**

**The rest of the way was quiet neither of us wanted to talk about it we just want to be done with the worst of it which we soon would be since we're in the parking lot. A girl with black hair and peppy attitude walked to us "Hey are you the midnight twins?" The midnight twins I haven't heard someone call us that in a long time and usually it's because of our looks not because it's our last name. My brother and I both have blue black hair with piercing blue eyes, pale white skin and tone bodies because we fight each other. Our training sessions as we call them deals with us trying to kill each other both mental and physical pushing each other to the brink until one of us breaks I'm usually the one to break first. **

"**Yeah that's us are we not allowed to park here or something?" My brother asked the short girl.**

"**No I was told to come get you two so you don't go wondering off since it's so close to night time. Well for one of you that doesn't apply but for the sake of not repeating myself you're not allowed to go out of the dorms at night only the night class is allowed out during that time. Also I'm one of the prefects here my name is Yuuki" She said this in the nicest way possible that I wasn't really mad at her just sad about it. The thought of not seeing my brother bothered me a lot I won't be able to have my training sessions and I was getting better to just my luck. We grabbed our bags and followed the girl named Yuuki into the gated property as soon as the gates shut I wanted out me in closed areas no matter how big didn't work well. "It'll be ok sis" my brother whisper to me he knew how I acted with closed areas. It felt like we walked forever but I looked at my watch and it was only about 5 minutes. We got to the headmasters office we walked in to a odd man he was smiling and running about getting stuff ready for the arrivals as he said to the boy hiding in the corner. The boy just laugh when he saw the headmasters face when he realized we were here, we went through the normal stuff rules punishments then the part my brother and I were hating classes. **

"**Well Sebastian you are in the night class so here is your uniform and Arianna you are in the day class this is yours" he handed us 2 completely different uniforms one black one white and mine had a skirt to it I hated it. My eyes turned pitch black and the white uniform went up in flames I hadn't meant for that to happen I don't have complete control of my powers and with all the stress I have lately I was just waiting for a flare up of it too bad it happen here and now. As quickly as it started it died out my **

**brother killed the flame but you could still see it was burnt to a crisp. "I'm sorry you'll have to excuse my powers they tend to flare up when I'm stressed out I'm sorry about that" My brother always the one to cover my ass damn him I don't understand why but it feels like I'm losing him tonight, if I want to or not. As so as I thought that it started to down pour outside with lighting thunder the works I wanted to cry with it but knew to keep that to myself, I'm to never show my tears to strangers only to those I trust. So instead I looked out the widow and listen to only the rain nothing else so of course I only saw my brother leaving with a man that looked scarier than the headmaster I grabbed my brother's arm to go with him and no one said anything. I walked with my brother arm and arm to the moon dorm when we got there I wanted to go with him. He stopped me then pulled me to look at him and put two fingers on my forehead( it's a weird thing that clams us down) and said "Be safe my sister I will see you soon" as soon as he turned to go it started to down pour again and I ran up to him "Hey brat wait" he turned to look at me with a looked that said yes " Be safe my brother and be good" I said with that we both smiled and I watched him walk away with a red eyed scary guy while I let a single tear fall down my face. **


End file.
